Friendless
by TwilightBoi23
Summary: Jimmie wanted Jason to want to hang out with him, so he ended up resorting to orally pleasing him all the time. He wants out of it. Enter Troy who wants to show Jimmie that he isn't pathetic like he thinks he is. Rated M Troy/Jimmie
1. Typical Friday

_**I do not own High School Musical or anything affiliated with it. It is the sole property of Disney and this is totally fiction (obviously). This is my attempt at a Jimmie "Rocket Man" Zara and Troy fic. It's told from Jimmie's perspective. Troy won't be in this chapter, but he will be in the future ones. I wrote this from personal experiences, except I just turned people into HSM characters.**_

As the cab pulled up to the house, I felt butterflies begin to flutter around in my stomach. I thought that I would get over it after a while, but they still kept fluttering every time.

I paid the driver and got out, flashing him a quick, polite smile before shutting the door. I turned to look at the house that stood in front of me, shaking my head slightly to move my brown hair out of my eyes.

I let out a soft sigh as I made my way down the pathway. When I finally reached the door I let myself in. I had done this so many times before at about the same time that I was able to let myself in without surprising him.

I walked up the stairs, making sure to not make too much noise. His parents were downstairs asleep and too much noise would have ended it all. As I walked down the hall I felt the adrenaline rush through my body, and as it made its way below my waist, it brought some blood with it.

I stopped at his door and swallowed the saliva that had been building in my mouth as I reached out to the doorknob. I slowly twisted it open and walked in. I shut the door behind myself and turned to look at Jason Cross, who was sitting in the chair playing a video game on the Xbox.

"Hey," I said softly, due to the fact that my dry throat could only allow me to speak that loudly.

Jason didn't even look up from the screen, which was typical, "Hey."

I bit my bottom lip as I sat on his bed behind me, staring at the tv screen. I wasn't really paying attention to the game, I just had nothing else to do.

We sat in silence for about two hours. He didn't even acknowledge that I was alive and I was about to get up and leave. Why be invisible and bored out of my mind here when I could be just as invisible to him somewhere else and be doing something that _I _want to do?

"You want to go up to the attic?"

I looked over at him, "Sure."

He turned off the tv and led the way. This was typical as well. It was how we ended every Friday and Saturday night. I followed him up the pull-down stairs into the room that they referred to as the attic. It was actually just a normal sized room that they stored a bunch of crap in. In the middle of the room was a bed.

Jason walked over to it as I carefully set the door down, placing a 10 pound weight over it so that if anyone came up the stairs, we would have some time to prepare. I looked back up and saw that Jason was already spread out on the bed, unclothed.

I let out a sigh as I walked over and pulled off my own shirt. I pushed my pants down and stripped myself of the rest of my clothes before laying down in the bed next to him. He moved over and gently kissed me before he slipped his tongue into me. I returned the kiss, wrapping my arms around him.

After a few minutes of making out, he moved down and began to suck on my neck. I let out a soft moan as he gently ghosted his tongue in circles on my tender neck. I could feel my member growing harder and harder as he kept going.

He then moved back and laid down beside me again, resting his hands behind his head. This was it, the moment that had been building up all night. I moved and straddled him before I kissed down his chest and took his member into my mouth in one plunge.

He kept his mouth shut as I continued my ministrations on his member. I ran my face up and down as I sucked, trying to please him. I had been doing this for about 3 or 4 years now, trying to make him want to be my friend. I had started out trying to be Troy's friend, but he really held no interest towards me, so I tried for Jason.

This was what it had turned into. We'd meet up and I'd end up pleasing him and that was it. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I tasted him as he flooded my mouth. I pulled off and laid back down on the bed. He got up and pulled on his boxers before opening the door and descending back downstairs. I could hear him urinating and I knew that we were done.

I fought back my sadness as I got up and dressed myself. I had known that I was gay for a while, but he was adamant that he was straight. After I checked my clothes and straightened my hair, I walked downstairs and looked at him, "I guess, I'll, um…see you tomorrow?"

He nodded, barely acknowledging me as he started up his video games again, "See ya, man."

I nodded and walked out and back down the stairs. I walked out of the house, not caring if his parents woke up now. We were done and he had achieved his climax. I didn't matter. He said that I was his friend, but I knew that it wasn't the case.

Jason had been trying weed, stealing things, running away from home, and cutting himself, but I was one of the only people who knew. I was also the only one of the only people who knew who was trying to get him to quit. I was there when he had problems and I tried to help him, but one day I went to him for help. I had been through hell one week and I went to talk to him, but he said that he couldn't.

When I got over to his house, he had a friend over. He didn't have time to talk to me over the phone for ten minutes, but he had time to have a friend over at his house to spend the night?

I was pulled back out of the thoughts as I walked down the sidewalk, feeling tears roll down my cheeks. When did I become so fucked up? I had been joked growing up and I learned to respect myself…and now I was basically Jason Cross' whore.

I walked into my house and made it up to my room. I sat down and let my tears flow out, trying my best to just get it over with, but I knew that I would be thinking about it for months. No one gave a damn about me, or else I would have more friends and I wouldn't have to be trying to get Jason to want to be my friend.

That was why I came home every Friday and Saturday night crying and feeling like shit. It wasn't because I was a sex addict or a whore or someone who just needed a dick moving in and out of him, it was because I wanted someone to hang out with so badly that I would actually sexually please Jason for it.

It was never worth it, though, because blowing him was basically the only time that we hung out. If I wasn't trying to please him, I was sitting on his bed being invisible while he played video games and ignored me.

This was what I became. The happy, smiling boy that everyone saw at East High wasn't the real me, it wasn't what I was really feeling. If anyone wanted to see the real me, all they had to do was follow me Friday nights and observe. They just had to watch me become more and more pathetic as I tried to make a friend. They just had to watch as I walked home and fought back my tears until I reached my room.

This was what I am. A pathetic, invisible loser who spent his Friday nights blowing Jason Cross and crying himself to sleep.

I was friendless.


	2. A Way Out

_**I do not own High School Musical or anything affiliated with it. It is the sole property of Disney and this is totally fiction (obviously). Flames will be ignored.**_

_Beep…beep…beep…BEEP…._

"Ugh…"

I groaned as I reached over and slammed my hand down on my alarm clock, not getting up from my cocoon made of my covers. I laid there, my eyes closed as I felt my hot breath move in and out of my lungs. I knew that if I stayed in here I would be late for school, but remembering Saturday night didn't make it sound like a bad idea.

Of course, last Saturday night wasn't any different, except for the fact that I knew it needed to stop. I needed to stop pretending that Jason wanted to be my friend and I needed to stop pretending like I was okay with everything because I really wasn't.

I tiredly pushed myself up from my bed, gently pushing my comforter off of my back as I rolled over and sat up, looking out of my bedroom window. The morning sun was shining brightly through the sky, the dew on the ground made it sparkle as the sunlight hit it. I let out a sigh as I ran my hand through my dark hair.

"Just like every other day…"

I pulled the covers off of my legs and got out of the bed, making my way to the mirror. I stopped in front of it and took a few minutes to look at myself.

I was only wearing green boxers, my legs were somewhat toned and my bare chest was pale, slim, but not necessarily defined. My fingers gently traced the cuts that I had created a few months ago that were scattered across my chest. A single tear slid down my face before I pulled myself from my thoughts, pulling a red shirt over my torso. I let out a soft sigh, fixing my hair as I studied it in the mirror, making sure that none of it was in any disarray.

I made my way downstairs, reluctant to go to school. The whole "I think I'm so cool and I'm always happy" act was getting to be really tiring, but I had to keep it up. If anyone found out about how I really felt, they'd put me in counseling and all of that garbage.

I never really understood how it could help a person, though. It's a very smart idea, you know, sending a troubled teen to bare all to a complete and total stranger who is going to judge them based on what they've heard from both the teen and the adults that referred said troubled youth to the crackhead in the first place. Yes, that is definitely the way to solve the emotional problems of today's youth…

I grumbled a hello to my mother as I absent-mindedly grabbed an apple for breakfast and headed out the door. Everyone wanted to know how I stayed so skinny, and this was it. I was never really in the mood to eat much, so I'd just grab an apple or some other fruit. It wasn't that I was anorexic, because I love to eat. I guess it was just Jason that changed me.

He always told me that he preferred his 'toys' to be slim, not 'ruffled' as he called it. I shook my head, as if that motion could physically shake the thought from my mind. I moved my brown bangs to the side of my face as I walked down the sidewalk to the bus stop.

"Hey, Rocket Man!"

I heard the greeting, but I didn't respond until it had processed in my mind who was greeting me. I looked up and saw a truck that looked like it was about to break into pieces any second now…as a matter of fact it looked like it was actually built out of said pieces. I looked at the driver and put a smile on my face, a wide one. This was the only occasion that my smile was sincere. I don't know what it was, but Troy Bolton could always do that to me.

And that's why I love him. I walked up to the truck and rested my arms against the side of the truck as I spoke to him, "Hey, Troy. What's up?"

The East High basketball god gave me that little sort of crooked smirk/smile that could make the ice on Pluto melt…or whatever planet it was that had a ton of ice on it. I was pulled out of my thoughts when he spoke, "Jimmie!"

I snapped back, "Huh? Oh, sorry, man. I just didn't get a lot of sleep, I guess." If Troy ever knew that I had the hugest crush on him, he'd probably kill me. I know he's straight and all, and he wouldn't really do that to people, but he would act weird around me considering we're on the same team, which means we share the same locker room, the same showers…

"Anyways, Chad's sick and I saw you and I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school?" Troy asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

I bit my bottom lip, "Really?"

He laughed a little. God, I love that laugh, "Yeah, man. I mean, it beats riding the bus, right?"

I nodded and tried opening the door, but it wouldn't budge. I could just tell that my face was turning redder than a cherry. Troy smiled and leaned over, opening the door for me, "Sorry about that, Jimmie. I forgot the door only opens from the inside. Are you blushing?"

I got in the truck and shut the door. I looked at Troy and started to stutter, "Uh, I-I…uh…"

I felt my blood start to heat up when Troy put his hand on my shoulder, "Hey, it's cool, man. It happens to Chad all the time. So, what's been going on with you?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Troy shrugged as he drove, "I don't know. I mean, at the beginning of the year you were always happy and always lit up the room. Like, I'd always want to be around you in a way…like no drama could ever happen with you around. But…recently you've lost that spark in your eye. You smile but…it doesn't look the same. I used to think it was nothing because when we'd talk you had that smile again, but then I noticed it always went away when Jason came by."

Apparently I wasn't fooling everyone. I wanted to smile at that moment, though, because Troy had actually noticed something as small as that. I shrugged, "Uh, I don't know. I mean…I never noticed."

Troy rolled his eyes, "Jimmie, that's bull, man! Total bull! But, whatever, if you want to keep it to yourself that's your business. Just know you can talk to me if you need to, alright?"

I nodded, "Got it, captain."

Troy put his hand on my shoulder again, "Not as your captain, Zara. Come on, let's go meet the team."

I nodded and got out of the truck. I slung my backpack over my shoulder as I walked with Troy to the courtyard where the rest of the Wildcats were. I noticed that Gabriella was nowhere to be found, which was strange. She was always out here waiting for Troy.

"Troy, my man!" Zeke greeted our captain with a smile and one of those weird guy handshake things. I never really caught onto that.

I looked around, hoping that _he _wasn't out here. Unfortunately, that hope died the moment I felt a hand snake around my slender hip. I turned to see Jason who smiled at me and winked as he walked by, sneakily slapping my ass as he walked by.

My breathing started to speed up a bit, along with my heart rate. I knew that things needed to end with Jason, that if I kept it up that it would lead to more trouble. I was afraid to do that, though. He could easily kick my ass, I knew that from the times that he was rough with me during a few of our "sessions".

"Jason, what the hell, man?" Troy asked defensively.

"What?" Jason asked innocently.

I heard the signs of a scuffle and looked up to see Jason on the concrete with Troy above him, "If you ever lay another finger on Zara, I will personally make sure that you end up in a hospital!"

"This is assault, Bolton!" Jason hissed.

Troy narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to Jason, "And what you did was sexual harassment. You really wanna play that game with me, Cross? Keep it up…"

Troy pushed Jason as he got off of him and walked past me. I stood still for a second until I felt my arm being tugged back. I turned and walked with Troy, "You didn't have to do that, Troy."

"Yeah, I did, Jimmie. Now, spill."

"Spill what?" I asked innocently.

Troy rolled his eyes, "Jimmie…I know that Jason has to be part of the reason why you've changed. So, tell me, what's going on?"

I let out a sigh and bit my lip. I guess I had to come clean…sort of. I couldn't tell him everything, he'd definitely think less of me and I didn't want that, "Okay, um…the thing is…I'm…I'm gay, Troy. And I felt like I needed to tell somebody and Jason was always nice…and seemed to be too stupid to realize anything, so I thought I could tell him. So, I did and he's just been messing with me."

Troy looked at me and stayed silent for a few moments. He then took in a breath and spoke carefully, "Jimmie…"

"I know, I know. You want me off the team because you don't want a faggot on your team. I get it." I said, quickly.

Troy rolled his eyes and smacked me in the back of the head, "Zip it, Zara. What I was _going _to say was that it's cool and I wish that you had told me before."

I looked at him, confused, "Why?"

"Why?" He chuckled, "I wish you told me earlier because now I can set you up with Ryan. He's been hating the idea of being the only gay guy at East High."

"I rolled my head, "Troy, just because we're two gay guys doesn't mean we have to date."

He nodded, "No, I know, I know. But…give him a shot, man. He told me you were kinda cute…"

I rolled my eyes, "Troy…okay. Yeah, go ahead, not that I'm expecting him to want to give me a shot but fine."

I got up and smiled at him before I walked away. This could be my way out of the Jason situation. I could just tell him that I won't do it anymore because I have a boyfriend and I'm going to be loyal to him. Jason will ask who it is, I'll tell him, and then he won't try anything because he knows Troy is going to protect his two East High gay buddies. It was perfect.

_**I'm sorry it took so long, guys. I had writer's block. Hopefully this will be sufficient enough to hold you over for a few days :-)! Enjoy!**_


End file.
